1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clutch apparatus that is mounted on various equipments including a recording apparatus, such as an ink jet recording apparatus, a copying machine, or a facsimile, and to a recording material conveyance apparatus that is provided with the clutch apparatus, and further to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a single revolution clutch that connects or disconnects transmission of driving power to a paper feed roller and a friction clutch provided with a trigger lever determining connection or disconnection of the single revolution clutch, wherein the trigger lever is swung in a direction away from the single revolution clutch in such a manner that a drive motor of the paper feed roller is driven in reverse rotation or swung in a direction toward the single revolution clutch in such a manner that the drive motor is driven in forward rotation, when the paper feed roller is rotated one revolution, the single revolution clutch is disconnected and the paper feed roller is then stopped.
In the single revolution clutch apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a carriage of a recording head is moved along a guide rod to the position where the trigger lever is present and a carriage stop portion thereof presses the trigger lever so as not to return. After that, a paper feed motor is rotated in forward rotation (rotated in a counterclockwise direction) and a gear body is rotated, thus a toothed portion of a clutch member is engaged with a ratchet wheel. This carriage stop portion functions as a means for delaying the timing at which the trigger lever is swung in a direction toward the single revolution clutch as compared to the time when the forward rotation of the motor is initiated. That is, the reason why the trigger lever is held at a non-action position at the carriage stop portion for delaying is that, when the toothed portion of the clutch member abuts against a head of the ratchet wheel, as the paper feed motor is driven in reverse rotation without pressing the trigger lever, the trigger lever returns before the toothed portion of the clutch member engages the ratchet wheel.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-341871